Darktan Wars (game)
For the ultimate, epic battle between good and evil, see the Great Darktonian Pie War. Darktan Wars (game) is a game for the Snowtendo WaddleBoy Color, manufactured by Chi Conion Studios. Its graphics are mediocre, but for its day, they were incredible. This obscure game faded into history after the fancier Great Darktonian Pie War: The Game hit the shelves. Description In the demo you can play missions from both sides, good or evil. *Chi Conions **You start with Corai comign up in your phone. He tells you Darktan has mwa mwa tanks ahead. He tells you to take these reforcements and blow em to smitherens. Forty five snowball gun bearing Rangers arrive, so tell them to attack the tanks. Manny Peng jumps out of the lue tank and turns into Psycho Peng. You must defeat him to be victorius. When he goes to 0 HP, he turns back to normal, falls down, and starts crying and whining and saying " I WANT DARKTWAN WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". *Darkton **Darkton tells you to take phyco peng and destroy a small city with him. Manny peng paradrops in and says "wello! i wov woo!" and turns into phyco peng. you tell him to attack and he destroys the city quickly. about 170 Chi Con Rangers paradrop in and throw snowballs at him. 3 Mwa Mwa tanks arrive. phyco peng turns to manny peng and jumps in hte blue one. Destroy all rangers to win. Factions *Chi Conions **capable to quick attack there Rangers. Chi Con soldiers. and Surray's robots will be very fast but low damage. all of there troops are LONG RANGE *Darktan's forces are low range but very deadly DOWNLOADABLE FACTIONS *ACP The second msot often enemey of the Chi Conions in the game. there rather powerful for the small forces you encounter in the game.they use machine gun like weapons that shoot hotsauce. ** they turn good and help destroy the darktonion realm on the finale chi conion mission. Trivia * Manny Peng is actually okay in this game. *Corai is a Commander. in the last missions he fights darkton and manny peng **terry and surray also are in it. but they have no attacks. they simply are spys (terry) and builders (surray) *''Booyah Reviews Magazine'' ranks it five of ten, but calls it "underrated" and a "must have" for any Darktan memoirbilla collector. * If youw in on Darktons side then you are rewarded a 30 coins (enough to download a aftermatch mission) * if you win on Chi Conions side then you get to watch Corai throw darkton into magna andthe entire darkton realm implode. and darkton is injured so badly he is considered "dead".you get a free tour at the studios AND a free demo of the future game "darkton wars TWO" NOTE: if doesnt show darkton dieing or buring. We can only ASSUME he died or was injured, he may had escaped. Internal Links *Darktan *Great Darktonian Pie War: The Game Category:Items Category:Video Games Category:Games